As computing technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly present in our lives. One way in which computing devices are used is to analyze images to identify particular objects in those images, such as people's faces. Although this identification of objects is beneficial, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that this analysis of images can be computationally expensive and slow, which can lead to user frustration with their devices.